


the heart has its reasons...

by Strossburi (ElsassFrei)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Bisexual Disaster Sokka (Avatar), Canonical Child Abuse, Friends to Lovers, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Homophobia, Homophobic Language, How Do I Tag, I haven't written everything so don't be surprised if this gets deleted out of frustration, I'm Bad At Tagging, Katara and Suki are 19, Kinda, M/M, Pining, Toph is 17, Zuko and Sokka are 20, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, aang is 18, also I don't know what the plot is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsassFrei/pseuds/Strossburi
Summary: It’s been seven years since Zuko’s father forbade him from ever coming back home, which is why he’s so surprised when he gets a letter from him. Ozai’s not really the type to send postcards, so when Zuko sees his name on one of the envelopes given to him by room service, he immediately calls his uncle because this must be something important.Or: Zuko has to get close to Sokka to help his father with his plans of taking over Hakoda's business, but things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Quick disclaimer: I haven't finished writing this and the updates probably won't be very consistent, I might also change some things to chapters already posted in the future. Also, I haven't figured out the whole plot yet so this might not make a lot of sense.  
> With that, I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Let me know your opinion and don't hesitate to tell me if you see any mistakes, this isn't beta-read.

It’s been seven years since Zuko’s father forbade him from ever coming back home, which is why he’s so surprised when he gets a letter from him. Ozai’s not really the type to send postcards, so when Zuko sees his name on one of the envelopes given to him by room service, he immediately calls his uncle because this must be something important.

_Zuko,_

_I want you to come to Ba Sing Se, leave where you are as soon as you get this letter. Iroh won’t come with you, I have other plans for him.  
_ _Be here before tomorrow evening._

 _Ozai Agni, CEO  
_ _Phenix Industries_

“What the actual fuck,” Zuko whispers, not believing what he just read. “WHAT. THE. FUCK. Who the fuck does this fucker think-” Zuko yells out in anger and frustration. He doesn’t understand why Ozai would want him to come back now, and why he didn’t tell him before. It’s not that difficult to send him a text or even give him a call!

“Calm down, Zuko,” Iroh interrupts him calmly, putting a hand on his shoulder. Zuko looks at him confusedly, surprised by how unaffected his uncle seems. “If Ozai wants you in Ba Sing Se, maybe it means that he’s ready to forgive you. And don’t you want to go back home?” the old man continues.

“Home? I don’t have a home since Ozai kicked me out! All I have is ugly hotel rooms and useless meetings where we’re never saying anything even though it’s our _mission_ to represent his stupid company!” Zuko says vehemently.

“Zuko, doing something else for a while might be good for you. You should at least see what your father wants before-”

“Are you in on this? Did you know about this?” Zuko asks his uncle, his voice filled with accusation. It would explain why he doesn’t seem surprised by this crazy situation.

Iroh doesn’t answer, but his guilty look says it all. He refuses to meet his nephew’s eyes and goes to make himself a much-needed cup of tea.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Zuko asks, following him into the kitchen. He feels almost betrayed. His uncle never lied to him in all the seven years they lived together, Zuko doesn’t understand why he would hide something as big.

“Zuko, I didn’t tell you anything because I knew you were going to react badly. I realize now that I should’ve told you as soon as I knew, but I was only informed of this five days ago. I’m sorry, I should’ve known better,” Iroh answers sadly, like he’s disappointed in himself.

“It’s alright uncle. It’s not your fault.” Zuko regrets how harsh he sounded. After trying to process all this information for a little time, another question comes to his mind. “Where are you going, uncle?” he asks, knowing that Iroh probably won’t be allowed to give him an answer.

“I’m not sure, Zuko. My brother seems to want to make some changes to the company, and apparently, that includes us. But don’t worry, you’ll be able to call me whenever you want, and we’ll stay in touch.” Iroh tries his best to reassure his nephew, but he knows how reluctant the boy is to go back to the man who made his life a living nightmare.

Within minutes, Zuko’s bags are packed. It’s not like he has a lot of things to put in his suitcase, given that he’s spent the last years of his life traveling around the world to represent his father’s company.

Zuko doesn’t say a thing during the whole ride to the airport. He is slowly realizing that it’s all coming to an end. He’s going to go back to what used to be home, except it will never be the same again. He’s going to see everyone that reminds him what a failure he is, and he’ll have to smile politely all day long like nothing ever happened. Worst of all, he’s going to see Ozai and Azula again and that’s not something he looks forward to. He can’t help but wonder why he wants him back. Zuko can’t help but imagine scenarios each crazier than the one before. Maybe Ozai finally sees that Zuko didn’t do anything wrong, maybe he wants him to be a part of the company, maybe-

His uncle takes him out of his thoughts, and he reluctantly gets out of the car. When the time to get on the plane finally comes, Zuko is submerged by the sadness he didn’t know he was holding back until now. He hugs his uncle one last time, and he’ll never admit it, but he cries a little when he lets go of the other man.

He spends the entire flight asking himself more and more questions that he doesn’t have the answer to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spécial dédicace Laura si t'as lu jusque là


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting between Ozai and Zuko after seven years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So here's chapter two because I feel bad only posting the first chapter which isn't very entertaining.  
> TW for homophobia and implied violence on a child  
> Also there is strong language and homophobic slurs

When he steps out of the plane, Zuko expects to see one of Ozai’s butlers, or maybe just an intern waiting for him. That’s why he’s very surprised when he sees Azula standing in the terminal. She seems out of place looking at her expensive phone in her more than expensive clothes in a shitty airport. Ozai paid for the flight tickets, of course, he wasn’t going to let Zuko land at one of the fancy airports that he practically owns, that would be too nice. She lifts her head when Zuko approaches her.

“Hello, brother. You look terrible.” Azula greets him with a cold voice like she’s just seen him yesterday.

She is as cold and mean as she was in Zuko’s memories.

“Hi Azula” Zuko answers tiredly, already regretting that he followed his father’s instructions.

They walk out of the airport, Zuko carrying his stuff and Azula constantly tapping on her phone. Zuko wonders why his sister came to pick him up, and it must show on his face because she tells him “If you’re wondering why I came to pick you up, be assured that I would’ve gladly sent someone else to do it. But you see, Father made me his right-hand woman and I do anything that he asks, including sometimes picking up the trash.” Shehe laughs to herself and Zuko doesn’t know what to answer, so he stays quiet. Really nothing has changed. _This is going to be hell_ , he thinks to himself.

His deception is very visible, and Azula tells him “Relax, Zuzu it was a joke. You can laugh. It’s funny.” He gives her a lifeless smile and continues walking through the airport.

The ride to the Agnis’ house is mostly silent, Zuko doesn’t say anything and Azula is still staring at her phone like it’s the best thing she’s ever seen, occasionally tapping for a few seconds at a time.

Zuko almost tears up when they reach the house that he grew up in as thousands of memories come back to him instantly. He still remembers every detail of the house, every piece of furniture, every curve in the dark wood on the walls, all the faces of his ancestors whose portraits are hanging in a large corridor. He manages to put back on an emotionless face but Azula probably noticed something’s up because she looks at him weirdly. Zuko reprimands himself, he can’t show any signs of weakness, otherwise his new life won’t be bearable in the slightest.

* * *

Zuko doesn’t even have time to go to his old room before Azula tells him “Father wants to see you in his office.”

He thought he would at least get some rest before facing Ozai for the first time since he sent him away. But apparently not. _“I don’t have any time to waste on you”,_ he was once told. He supposes that’s still true today.

The young man nervously makes his way to Ozai’s office, hating how well he remembers exactly how many steps there are to it, hating how well he remembers every time he ever walked in there, and what happened after he entered the office.

He knocks as confidently as he can without sounding arrogant. He remembers being lectured for hours as a child on the proper way to knock on a door, which he still doesn’t understand today. How can there be a wrong way to knock on a door?

He apparently did knock the wrong way, because Ozai says “Come in” in an already irritated voice.

Zuko nervously swallows his saliva and stands even straighter in an attempt to give himself some confidence, before pulling on the heavy door and entering the room. He does his best not to look Ozai in the eyes.

“Good morning, sir,” Zuko says, trying his best to sound neutral and hide the shakiness of his voice. He leans into a bow, another thing he found ridiculous, but he had quickly learned that there are worse things. His father beating him with a belt, for example.

Ozai doesn’t answer his greeting and instead harshly tells him to sit down. Zuko does so as quickly as he physically can, sitting straighter than ever on the expensive chair. He can’t mess up a single thing.

He takes a few moments to discreetly look around the office and sees that nothing has changed since the last time he was in there. The walls are still impossibly dark, the tall windows framed by red velvet curtains that probably cost more than anything Zuko has ever owned. Ozai’s desk hasn’t moved, an expensive wooden desk behind which sits the man himself in a tall dark red armchair. On the wall facing Zuko, the same painting hangs, a portrait of Ozai looking as serious as ever.

“You might wonder why I made you come here,” Ozai starts off with no emotion whatsoever, like it hadn’t been seven years since he last saw his son. “First of all, let me make one thing clear. If I had any other choice, I would’ve kept you as far away as possible, I don’t need a reminder of what a failure my son is, walking around in front of my face.”

Right, of course, Ozai didn’t want Zuko to come back, he hoped it was different, but in the end, he was expecting to hear this. What he was not expecting was what the man said next.

“See, you’re here because you’re going on a mission for the company. The little bastards over at KYA are causing me some trouble and I finally know how to get back at them.”

Zuko tries to keep his face as neutral as possible, but inside he was trying to process this information as hundreds of questions were already on his mind. Of course, he knows KYA, Ozai’s rival company ever since he was a child. The CEO of this company, Hakoda Yue, is known for being very open-minded as he lets anyone submit their ideas to improve his company, even his children have a say. And of course, there is the matter of him marrying a man a few years ago. Zuko can’t imagine how furious Ozai must’ve been when they made an official announcement about it. Still, he doesn’t see what he has to do with all this, and what kind of a mission Ozai will trust him with.

“So, here’s what you’ll do. That fruitcake Hakoda has a son who is very invested in his company. He knows everything that is going on there, because they share all their information with the whole family, what an idiotic idea.”

 _Of course, you wouldn’t know what it’s like to share things with people. Even less what it’s like to have a family,_ Zuko angrily thinks to himself.

“You’ll take a college class with him and ask for his help as you’ll be a new student coming in the middle of the year. You’ll get close to him and get all the information he has about KYA, by whatever means. I heard he’s from the same… persuasion as his father. You’ll use it to your advantage, although I fail to see why he would be interested in someone like you.”

“I’m…I'm not sure I understand what you want me to do,” Zuko says hesitantly after a few moments of silence. He thinks he understands, but he doesn’t believe his father would order him to do something that extreme.

“Really? I think you do. You have so little honor that pretending to be a pansy won’t make anything worse, so don’t try to make excuses for yourself. Their… lifestyle is obviously disgusting, but you’ve sunk low enough to be at their level.”

Zuko stays silent, too shocked to say anything that won’t get him in trouble.

“See, your sister has proven herself very useful to the company and to the family, that’s why she’s my number two. You, on the other hand, are a pathetic and useless joke of a man, so this is what you’ll do, because you’re the only one in this whole company that is worth so little that it wouldn’t be offending to you.” Ozai leans back into his armchair, his eyes fixed on Zuko’s face.

“Do you really think it’s a good idea?” Zuko asks, and as soon as he finishes his sentence, he realizes he shouldn’t have said that.

Ozai’s hand hitting his face proves him right.


End file.
